List of Locations (Pink Eyes)
This is a complete list of all locations featured in Fallout: Equestria - Pink Eyes. Regions in this article are listed in geographical order from north to south. Locations within these regions are sorted alphabetically. Canterlot The ruins of Canterlot, as featured in Fallout: Equestria, plus its surrounding suburbs. Pre-War Ruins * Canterlot Ruins, same as in the main story. * Clover Leaf Terrace, suburb where Puppysmiles and her mother lived. * Sunshine Plaza, ruins of commercial lot somewhere in southern outskirts of Canterlot. Landmarks * Dead Hills, area of wasteland surrounding southern outskirts of Canterlot. Route 52 Also known as the Big 52, this pre-war highway extends all the way from Canterlot at its north branch to Emerald Shores at its south branch. The regions below are all located in the general area along Route 52. Redtrotters Ridges The northernmost expanse of area around the Big 52, controlled and protected by the Redtrotters tribe. It extends from Route 52's northern branch near Canterlot down to Salt Cube City. Post-War Settlements *Redtrotters Camp, The Redtrotters tribe's main settlement. Pre-War Ruins *The Carnival, a barn used by the M.O.M. as a party venue hosted by a Recreational Pinkbot MK II prototype. Salt Cube Flats The wasteland surrounding Salt Cube City, controlled by the White Apple tribe. Post-War Settlements *Salt Cube City, a major trade hub along the Big 52. Pre-War Ruins *The Dome, a highly radioactive sports/event stadium occupied by ghouls. Landmarks *White Apple Tower, tallest skyscraper in Salt Cube City. HQ of the White Apple tribe. Salt Marshes Wetlands south of the farmsteads bordering Salt Cube City. Pre-War Ruins *Brigade Field Headquarters, an abandoned pre-war military hangar previously occupied by the Brigade. Sugartop Mountain The Big 52 continues through this mountain via the Solaris Tunnel. Post-War Settlements * Tunnel Town, an outpost located against the mountain at the north end of the Solaris Tunnel. ** Sugartop Cafe, a smoky saloon frequented by the Tunnel Town guards. * Trade Station Tunnel South, a trading outpost at the south end of the Solaris Tunnel. Pre-War Ruins * Solaris Tunnel 2, a large transport tunnel going through Sugartop Mountain concealing a prewar capital weapons cache. Serpent Desert An expansive desert south of Sugartop Mountain occupied by the Sand Sweepers tribe, the Rust Scrapers tribe, and other factions. Post-War Settlements * Ivory Tower, a non-military R&D research lab turned into a Steel Rangers outpost. * Rust Manor, a large trading outpost centered around a rusted metal control tower that was once part of the Blue Feathers Air Field. * Steel Ranger Outpost, a tiny monitoring station bunker built into a hill occupied by a small group of Applejack's Rangers. Pre-War Ruins * Solaris Stable, a heavily fortified Stable constructed by Solaris Inc. * Sun City, a pre-war city that mind controls anyone who enters with a hypnotic hum. Big 52 South Branch The region of the wasteland surrounding the Big 52 south of the Serpent Desert, extending to Emerald Shores. Post-War Settlements * Broccoli, a walled-in town that farms broccoli. * Ironworks, TODO * The Memorial, a settlement of small shacks built around a huge monument in the middle of a pre-war park. Landmarks * Transequestrian 52 War Cemetery, a war cemetery located in the hills west of The Memorial. * Emerald Shores, TODO Locations only mentioned *Trade Station Badlands, small trade hub along Tunnel Town detour. Category:Locations Category:Lists Category:Locations (Pink Eyes) Category:Pink Eyes